


Practice

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Summary: Some short original works.





	1. 遇蛇 其一

**Author's Note:**

> 试着写些练笔的小故事，我真是不太适合网文_(:з」∠)_

从前有位钱书生，刚中了进士，打算在京中一展宏图。然这宏图还没打开，各种寻欢作乐的方法倒是先学会了不少。

同期中第的试子拉他去喝酒，未中的求他来谋营生，上官们都面目慈祥，到了夜间也神神秘秘地把他带到不曾去过的地方。一来二去，这花天酒地的地方几乎都让他走了个遍。

有花柳巷外围的便宜勾栏，女人们搔首弄姿，脂粉呛鼻；也有在不挂牌的大宅中的，姑娘们姿色娟丽，让人不敢高攀。

钱书生近三十年都未尝女色，见了这些自然是如猛虎捕食。只是时日久了，身体倦了，钱生愈发觉得乏味起来。他家无女眷，宅里有一二婆子丫鬟小厮而已。待夜色渐浓，钱生望着棚顶，无故觉得凄寒。

于是他唤来铁牛，努力面不改色地打发他去叫个姑娘来。铁牛笑而不语。

不到一刻钟铁牛就从后门带来了个粉衫子的女子，不巧这时钱生睡意渐起，最后只是草草了事。翌日一早，更是觉得寡然乏味。

但这天钱生要去见王大人，他不敢怠慢，醒了就马上梳洗打点，乘车前往王府。

王大人亦是入世不久，然不到十年就能位居四品，还让满朝文武称赞他人品好，能力可见一斑。他当初在这一批试子中，一眼相中了呆鹅似的钱生。

钱生还是年轻，一看他面色虚浮，王大人就知其要害。讨论完正事后照例留他在府中用饭，桌上他问钱生想不想去找点新的乐趣。

乐趣？钱生一时不知该如何回答，只好含混地喝下一杯茶。王大人哈哈大笑。

钱生看着王大人起身，走到他旁边来。钱生慌忙站起，王大人煞有介事地拍了拍他的肩。

“属下知错……”钱生怂了肩膀，“钱生回去一定清心禁欲，努力做大事！”

“哈哈！秋弟啊，你果然还是不懂。”王大人黑目炯炯，钱生看了，竟觉得自己和这位大人的关系近了不少。“读书人治国平天下，自然是大事，是要事。可人生苦短，世间喜乐又众多，若不及时取乐，岂不也是枉来世上一场？”

“大人……？”钱生完全不知所谓，嘴都张大了。在他一贯的想法里，正经还两袖清风的王大人是断断说不出这种话来的。

好在有人来打破这一尴尬。

不知何时桌旁来了个水葱似的人儿。

“老爷，您吓到钱大人了。”

被这绵软的声音吸引，钱生这才看清穿着水绿色衫子的是个好清秀的男子。

男子一双凤眼，似含笑含泪；皮肤赛雪，身形有弱柳扶风之感。钱生一时间竟看愣了。

王大人直了直身，不嗔不恼，更像伸了个懒腰。“你进来做什么？”

那男子笑了。这笑容极媚，甚至让懒于情事的钱生都跃跃欲试了。觉察到王大人还在身边，他赶紧调息自己。那男子似有所查，仍只是笑。

“老爷方才说甜羹慢了，宝叔怕被责罚呢，我就代他送进来。”两片薄唇晶莹浅红，张张合合的。

这下王大人笑得更开了。

“秋兄弟，”他道，“那日初见你就觉得你会是个同道中人。”见钱生不解，他继续道，“青儿自是个美人，但美人有主了。我见你近日厌烦，想你两年来应有了些积蓄，就寻思着可以带你去寻个喜欢的。”

“大人这是……？”可怜钱生仍没反应过来，王大人便吩咐青儿备车。

“我这就去准备，只是老爷可别带些有的没的花花草草回来啊。”青儿笑说。于是钱生就看着王大人过去掐了青儿腰一把。

两人乘车，去的地方还是勾栏院。可左拐右拐，竟到了个隐蔽的地方。

二人下车，王大人一看便是熟客，对跑堂的说这是他的学生。钱生就这般怂怂地跟着进去了。

这一进去，钱生方察觉不同。

无论是抚琴还是倒酒，赔笑还是下棋的，都是男子。

男子亦是装扮各异，有的扮成武人，有的则纤弱如女子。武人装扮的大多都忙着陪客，衣着艳丽的人看到他们后皆是两眼放光。

王大人找了个二楼的座位，吩咐些茶果，就有老鸨带着人来寒暄。

老鸨同样是男人，脂粉厚得吓人，脸白得像死人，涂的胭脂倒像是祭奠用的纸人了。

“哟，这可是稀客啊！”老鸨用老太监似的声音说，粗苯的手给他们倒茶，看得钱生一阵恶心。“自从大人从这里领走了青儿，可有阵子没来了。”说着，老鸨还委屈地在王大人身上蹭了一把。

王大人保持着不至于失礼的客气笑容。

“青儿自然是我喜欢的。不过今日的主角不是我，是这位。”王大人比了比钱生，老鸨顿时笑成一团看向他。钱生汗毛直立。

“青儿可真是交了好运，能遇上大人这般的人！那这位客官，您瞧着我们这几位，有没有喜欢的呀？”

钱生侧开老鸨腻人的视线，转向他身后的一排小生。

可望了一圈，只觉得兴致阑珊。

倒不是说不好看，而是无法勾起他心中的那股萌动来。相对于正常男子，这些小生未免太过秀气，打量人的目光黏糊糊的还带着傲气，没有一个像青儿那样有勾人的媚劲。钱生看着他们，与看普通男人无异。

老鸨精于世故，很快看出钱生的漠然来。不过他是以为钱生本就对男子无感，心中比客人还觉得扫兴。最后他还是圆滑地遣散了众人，留二人吃清茶，看满楼的莺莺燕燕，可谓是“众人皆醉我独醒”“出淤泥而不染”了。

凭直觉，钱生也知这里消费不低。看王大人一副对青儿忠贞不二的样子，钱生有些过意不去。他做了一揖，走下楼去，随便找了个看得过去的，自费些礼钱，有一搭无一搭地闲谈。

说是闲谈，话不知怎的就跑到青儿身上了。那公子自知钱生对他不感兴趣，乐得轻松地摆出交朋友的态度来，相当诚恳地说了好些话。

说青儿在楼里待的时间不长，只留了三个月就被王大人买走了。转眼间竟已过了三年有余。

令钱生诧异的是，公子提到，这个青儿是主动把自己卖到这里来的，不似这里的其他人。而且青儿此人本身就会各种技艺，还会几下拳脚，哪怕是楼里卖的，都有对他产生好感的。

只是青儿本身性冷，对人友善却不会进一步的，直到见了王大人才一改前态。

又有一公子路过，听到他们的话便接茬道，王大人本是这里的常客，可见了青儿眼睛就动都不会动了，青儿也像是话本中的闺秀似的。大家都说这是场好情缘呢！

听了一堆话后，钱生觉得感慨，又觉得嫉妒。公子还在喋喋不休，说什么他们和娼妓是一样的，老大不小了谁还会相信那情爱。可眼见为实，实在是不能不为其动容啊！

和王大人一同打道回府时钱生仍觉得怅然若失，他看向旁边一身正气的王大人，竟不知他在不正经的一面下还有痴情的一面。

接下去的日子却并不如意。其中一缘由即是钱生发觉自己对青儿念念不忘。

明知青儿与恩师王大人是神仙眷侣，可他还是难免惦念。孩提时钱生听母亲和隔壁的婶子们说过很多闲言碎语，什么王大叔看上小寡妇啦，什么侄子看上亲姑姑啦。当时钱生不以为然。

不懂情爱欲结时自是体会不到这些的。说来也怪，就在成为进士之前，钱生的毕生之志还只是娶个不好不坏的老婆，凑凑活活过日子而已。现在则全乱了套，没了纲常，没了礼法。好像他一瞬间懂了，一瞬间悟了。

原来情欲是伴随着爱意而生的。而爱意是不仅仅能给父母，国家的。

他居然爱上了一个人。

恍然大悟是在个明月高悬的夜里。钱生神思不宁，只能一边想着古句，一边起身在院里游荡。可如水月光叫不醒他。他看一草一木，一山一石，都觉得是那媚眼含泪的青儿。再一想次日还要去拜见王大人，他更生了怯意。

到了王府后，钱生努力不去看拿着书卷的青儿，集中精神和恩师说话。可余光中他看到了青儿的笑。

仅是余光的相对，钱生就一阵心颤。

那青儿不知是有何妖法，似一眼就能看穿人心。钱生就是知道，青儿知道他的心思了。

然王大人亦是不傻的。看学生逃也似的走了，便不大愉快地托人传话，若是不能清心净欲就先不要来府上了。钱生连连称是。

王大人的话仿佛一把刀，把他的心生生割离出去一半。钱生买了许多酒，开始常去那家勾栏。

说来也是怪了。他没去几次后，楼里竟新来了位公子。

那公子生得真是翩跹如玉，一身白衣，素而不寡。目若寒星，整个人都清冷冷的，带着股游离世外的狠厉劲。他拿着把扇子，轻飘飘地扇着。

初见时，钱生就是隔着层层炫目色彩一眼看到了他。

视线再也无法离开。

公子换做白生。白生觉察到钱生的目光，顺着望来，噗地掩面而笑。


	2. 一份笔录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和上一篇没关联，一个不怎么开心的故事。黑，慎入。  
> 算是以第一人称来写一个杀人犯。  
> 中间提到的故事是告白。

是的，一直以来我都很惶恐。这个词听起来很可笑对不对？但这才是二十多年来最能形容我心情的词汇。

我在二十八岁的时候，迫于压力，还是和一个男人结婚了。我们说好了不会干涉彼此的生活……

对孩子的影响？不， 我并不这样认为。嗯……这样说吧，我只对这一件事十分自信。我和那个男人一直努力营造出一种欢快的、“充满爱”的家庭氛围。是那孩子说我们冷漠了吗？算了，其实都无所谓了。

我很讨厌“父母”这个词语，也一直不想成为“父母”。如果不是被强制规定的话……我一定会一辈子单身下去。

不，我是独身主义者只是我不想生孩子的一部分原因。最主要的是，我知道我很无能。

我没办法给我的孩子提供我认为他应该有的生活环境。

具体一点？物质是必要的，精神丰富也是必要的。但是这两者要都达成的话，就必须要有人牺牲。

这个词更严重了？不，我并不这样认为。

人的时间精力、体力都是非常有限的，经常会顾此失彼。我不是什么能人，工作忙的时候都会产生严重的厌世感，所以孩子一出现，我的抑郁就突然变得十分严重了。

但我又没什么办法……

确实，我那时候，虚弱地，微笑着看着难看到极点的婴儿……不可思议？小孩子刚生出来就是丑的厉害，这是自然的规律。我那时虚弱地，微笑着看着他，想的是如果没有他就好了。

觉得我的笑容很可怕？确实，我现在是难以形容的轻松，甚至……我很开心，我心花怒放。

生孩子是非常可怕的事情。我一直无法明白，为什么人类已经进化至此，却还是不得不用肉体去繁衍？请不要露出这种表情，听我说完好吗？

有一种鱼类，它们生来最大的任务就是繁衍交配。它们逆流而上，完成交配后就精疲力竭，生命到此终结。

大自然真是太残酷了，不是吗？

完成交配就去死，尸体成为上一能量级的食物，很环保，不浪费。

可是我们是人类。

因为是人类，所以女人应该能拒绝男人的插入式性交，而不是像猫一样被雄性咬脖子。因为是人类，我们发明了无痛的生产方法……可是为什么，我们还要去繁衍？

既然人类想要摆脱动物性和动物的法则，为什么还要拿动物的本能来开罪？

这实在是太奇怪了。

我知道这听起来很像数学不好的女孩抱怨人为什么要学数学。其实这二者有着类似的地方——本来都是可以避免的，绝大多数的人却被迫接受，并为此感到无比痛苦，不被理解。

我并没有责备您无法理解我。

好了，我继续说了。

即便我患上了严重的产后抑郁症，嗯，您太年轻了，您上学的时候这个词似乎已经被删除了。毕竟保证生育率才是更重要的事……

我还是微笑着，用我所认为“爱”应该有的样子去“爱”这个孩子。

接着就要提到我的牺牲了。

男人果然都是没有用的，可这又是我的孩子，我无法忍受我有一个比我还愚笨的孩子。只有这一条，我无法允许。虽然最后还是事与愿违了。毕竟是那个男人的孩子……基因实在好不到哪里去。

我累得要死，回来还是要给这孩子讲故事。对他微笑，鼓励他。我从来不打他骂他，不多管他。因为我不想像我父母一样，打着“爱我”的名义控制我！

但我也知道，我在表现“爱他”的时候，我心中是没有任何“爱”的感觉的。

这其实很好理解。我从小就发现我不爱任何人。我的妈妈总是问我有没有想她，有没有爱她。但是实话就是我不想也不爱。我妈妈后来妥协了，就像现在的我一样。

同样，我也不爱那孩子。

不可思议？血缘并不能让人萌生爱意。而且，亲人之间本就有着无法言明的仇恨。

不过倒是有一点很有道理，那个男人是个不懂爱和爱情的人，如果说血缘遗传了什么，那就是“不爱”吧。

您似乎是想听我承认错误，或者说找到这一切的根本。

其实很清楚不是吗？就是婚姻啊，就是家庭啊！

我没有激动，请听我讲吧。

成年之后我看过一本书，故事是这样的。B杀了人，但他并不知道自己杀了人。因为他以为是A杀了人，他只是在毁尸灭迹。这不重要，重要的是A。

后来传出，说A杀了他的母亲。但后来A做笔录，才发现是A的母亲觉得A作为儿子太过失败便举起刀想了结他的生命。这一下让A万念俱灰。

A的母亲是一个传统的家庭主妇，男人不够出色，好在儿子聪明。A的母亲把重心都放在了家庭上，她做着一个家庭美满的梦。这个梦太过易碎，所以不堪一击。

不，并不是说人不能有关于家庭的理想。而是把家庭作为理想就要把理想建立在太多的不确定性之上。

不知道怎样的男人，不知道会怎样的孩子。他们可能都会是失败者，A的母亲最大的错误就是她一定要他们符合自己的理想。

这可以说是愚蠢了。当她的梦碎了，她就什么都不在乎了。

看吧，其实A的母亲根本不爱男人和孩子。她爱一个完美的家。

真是使错力气了。

我想说啊，家庭就是强制性建立一个逼仄的环境，让互相无法适应的人打着“爱”的旗号互相容忍。而家人，很多其实是无法容忍的仇人，一旦无法粉饰太平了，就会撕破脸皮。

一开始看清不就好了吗？本来就是有血缘的陌生人啊。因为血缘去尽一个抚养的义务已经足够了。

这和我的故事有什么关系？

我一直在想，如果我成为“父母”，就一定不要成为我爸妈那样的人。说来也巧，我的父母是同样的想法，可我仍讨厌他们的过分关心。

所以我避开了他们的错误，但就像我想象的一样，父母和孩子一定是无法互相了解的。

我给他自由，给了他我认为他应该有的一切，他反倒说我冷漠，说是我的冷漠导致的一切……

那么这位警察小姐，您明白到底是怎么回事了吗？

——

A“真是个不可理喻的人。”

B“我也这么想。”

A“身为母亲却没有母性，还认为婚姻家庭的制度有问题。好像她多聪明一样。”

C“……”

A“啊，做父母真的很难啊。”

B“别多想了，这么多的人不都是这么过来的吗。”

A“这代人真难伺候，简直就是欧美国家二战后的那批婴儿，年轻的时候享尽福利，老了还和年轻人抢资源。这些人也是一群事儿逼。”

C“……”

一行人渐渐走远了，在走廊拐角处各回各的办公室。C来到档案室，将记录保存时顺带看了一眼案卷。

——我并不想成为失败的母亲。我不想让我的孩子认为我是个压迫者。

——所以我容忍他，一直容忍他。不管他有多失败都认为他没有错。

——可他没有错那错的又是谁呢？

——我的老毛病又回来了，但我改不了，我无法挣脱地认为一切都是自己的错。

——我的孩子回来了，他大吼都是我的错。他所做的一切都是因为我。

——可是我真的错了吗？

——我当年花了好大力气才摆脱这种自厌的情绪，我不想再这么自厌下去了。

——于是我瞪着他看，他真像他失败的父亲，我的那一半根本看不到。

——我为他牺牲了那么多。

——我不想再作为一个母亲了。我从一开始就不想成为母亲。

——所以我举起了水果刀，就像脑内一次次预演的那样。

——我杀了他。

——没有任何恐惧，虽然我在哭，但我感到好高兴。

——我终于解放了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 数十年后，年轻人又会怎么评价我们。  
> 也许我们是真正的幸运者。


	3. 繁忙人的一天

当浪潮起了，逆水而行之人必遭吞噬。

网评员最近很忙，因为从后台同居数据上看，人们的抱怨猛然增加了。什么“毁灭吧”“爆炸吧”“那个人就是彻头彻尾大垃圾”或者比这种更露骨的恨党恨国言论都多了起来。  
这不是个好兆头。  
就算网评员脑子不太灵光，他也这么觉得。  
网评员门槛不高，会打字就行。几年前无业的他偶然间在QQ群里看到招聘消息就点了进去。一直无业被人鄙视，除了爱国一无所有的他突然就有了正经职业，对外说出去还是国企呢！  
控评的事做多了，网评员越来越搞不清楚——这些人怎么就那么多抱怨呢？国家是缺了你的吃还是缺了你的穿？你看我，过去一日三餐都无法保证，从小到大被人说是混混，这不还是被国家拯救了吗？人啊，要信党，信党才能得救。这样想着，网评员觉得红领巾更鲜艳了。  
于是他照常上报，上司会看情况找人去约谈。据说这种监控别人网络信息的行为是不人道的，可网评员觉得没问题。就是因为知道每个人的想法，国家才能长治久安嘛，怎么能学西方资本主义那一套呢？  
其实网评员也知道，最近负面信息过多的原因是这次疫病。他愈发无法理解那些每天丧气不已的人了。除了武汉之外不是控制住了吗？你们这些外人为那些人伤心什么啊？国家又没亏待你们。他无比理解国家的做法，哪怕有一天国家放弃了武汉的所有人他也会支持。  
因为他是安全的，而且那样的话病毒不就能被根除了吗？  
相比之下，其它的都是让人觉得莫名其妙的小事。老人都那么大岁数了，本来就该死了，为什么要为他浪费资源呢？那些中年人霸占着岗位，死一死不也很好吗？至于那些女人，本来就该在家生孩子，不就是剪了头发嘛，为社会做贡献还不乐意。还有武汉的人竟然买不到菜，竟然质疑党的政策，明明就是他自己懒，连囤菜都不会。还有不知好歹的学生，竟然为了个人的财物而对党心生怨恨，简直就是被资本主义荼毒了。  
人怎么能只看自己呢？人就是该为集体奉献啊！  
他发现有个一直沉默的人突然连发了很多危险言论，仔细一看，果然是女拳之流。网评员一乐，把她画了个重点，删了她的号，让她冷静几天。  
网评员完成这件事时面带骄傲的笑容。他是如此高贵，他是捍卫巨大的国，伟大的国的将领啊！  
吃饭的点他叫了份外卖，等待的时候有个群里老人给他发消息。  
“小子，最近买菜了没？”  
“买什么菜啊，我不会做。”网评员回答得理所应当。  
其实这个老人和他是同一个市的，他们还一起吃过饭。这个年纪堪称他大哥的人，沧桑的脸上总带着几分狡黠的生存智慧。  
“哦。等外卖呢？”  
“是。”  
“多买点菜，没坏处。”  
“没事啊，大哥。”  
这段话不太投机，两人就不再说了。茶余饭后又是信息爆炸的时期，网评员忙着筛选，猛然间看到了群里老人的信息。他在嘱托亲友多买菜，最近可能不太稳定。网评员思考了几分钟，觉得这简直是个双面人的典型，也随手把他举报了。当晚，群里老人就被踢了出去。  
第二天网评员仍旧百无聊赖地醒来，第一件事就是摸床上的手机。他狭小的出租房里散发着带霉味的恶臭。他看了看热搜，看见女拳换了个号哔哔哔说了一堆。  
“感谢这次疫情让我看清，老人，小孩，女人永远是被打压被利用的。男女平权就是扯淡，要女权，不要平权。”  
什么鸡毛。网评员随手点了个举报。  
该上班了。网评员切换账号，开始控评。因为疫情，他也好几周没出屋了，平时人缘就不怎么好的他，其实对外面没什么耳闻。  
网上的那些人呼吁什么人权，明里暗里说矛头不该指向某个人，等等等等，看得他发笑。他大手一挥，通通记上。  
他就是小学打小报告的学生，清华大学的看门人，狗屁能力没有，但只要他在，他就是一手遮天的，他就和屁民不一样了。网评员很喜欢这种快感。  
过了几日物业来敲门，说小区内出现病例了。网评员觉得他有必要出一次门。之后的几天病例突然增多，他心无旁骛地工作，发现他们小区上报的数字还是下降的。又是几天，他突然开始身上发冷。  
因为突然地局部加重，为了维稳，他们成了不存在的孤岛。听说楼下有业主闹事，可他已经没力气了。网评员不知道怎么办，他在群里求助，有人发到网上，结果被删了。  
昏头涨脑地，网评员颤抖着拿出手机给社区打电话。  
无人接通。


End file.
